Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia
Bakugan: New Vestroia is an anime series that is the sequel to the anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers. The Vestals Main article: Vestal Human-like alien race that are introduced in New Vestroia. They are highly advanced in terms of technology, but suffer from over-population. They obtained the Bakugan the same way the humans did, but instead of treating Bakugan like friends or knowing that they were alive, they treated them as if they were just toys. They are human in almost everyway, and the only way you could tell the difference is by their eyes and pale skin. Vestals have lifeless (no highlights) looking eyes while humans have the normal ones (with highlights). They are shown to be clueless about how Bakugan are alive, as shown in episode 9, when Vestal guards heard Drago talk and they started freaking out. Also, the Vestals were frightened by the Bakugan until they saved their lives at Alpha city. The three dimensions controllers The Vexos also create three dimensions to change the Bakugan into balls, named Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. The Resistance has to destroy the three dimensions which changed the Bakugan. As of now, they have destroyed all the Dimension Controllers. New battle system The new battle system has a life gauge which has total 500 life points that will cause win or lose. It'll be damaged when your Bakugan lose. (e.g. lower than 150G's, life gauge -150 ) When the life gauge hit zero, you lose. Defeated Bakugan can return to battle. If the winning Bakugan's G power is 500 or more the Bakugan that lost the battle will go to the winner. Episodes Characters Heroes Brawlers/Resistance * Dan Kuso: The 15-year-old leader of the Battle Brawlers returns from the previous season. Master of Pyrus Bakugan, he is partnered with Pyrus Neo Dragonoid. Neo Dragonoid gains a new form after agreeing to separate from the core. He isn't an evolved Drago, but the six legendary soldiers separated him from the core. Frosch informed Drago that "You will not be as powerful as you once were, and you will not look the same". Dan is still going out with Runo, as it is revealed in Episode 1. His Bakugan Trap is Scorpion which is obtained in episode 5. In episode 16, Dan lost Drago to Spectra when Spectra activated a forbidden card but in episode 18, Dan wins him back thanks to the help of Apollonir. * Shun Kazami: Shun a 16-year-old brawler returns to Vestroia along with Dan & Marucho. He's still the strong, silent type, very cocky and skilled with Ventus Bakugan. After being separated from his Skyress, he is now partnered with Ventus Ingram and his Bakugan Trap is Ventus Hylash which is the shape of an oval cylinder.. He is first shown saving Marucho in episode 4 and joins the Resistance in episode 6 after helping Dan. * Marucho Marukura: Marucho also returns. A wise, 13-year-old Brawler, he battles with Aquos Bakugan. He is now partnered with Aquos Elfin. Marucho overhears Drago's and Dan's conversation about going to New Vestroia alone and so follows them through the portal. Marucho used to have his Preyas in Bakugan Season 1. Marucho is still the one in the group who knows more about the Bakugan, is still caring about everyone and everything. * Ace: Handsome but sarcastic, he favors the Darkus attribute and is usually deep in thought. He is partnered with Darkus Percival and uses the Falcon Fly as his Bakugan Trap. He usually regrets what he says sometimes. He is 16 in age and acts just like Dan. He and Mira fight a lot like Dan and Runo. He has a crush on Mira and won't admit to it www.bakugan.com. * Mira Clay: Mira is a subterra type brawler. Mira is a Vester girl and leader of the Resistance. She is also Professor Clay's daughter. She is accepted by the Brawlers but not entirely trusted. She also has a missing brother, whom she suspects may be Spectra due to their similar way of tossing their bakugan, but in episode 12 it is revealed that Spectra is Keith. She is partnered with Subterra Wilda. She is 16 years-old, and wish she could find her missing brother someday, so that he can join the team in order to help free the Bakugan. She also has a major crush on Ace but won't admit to it. In episode 19, she betrays the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance to follow Spectra and find out what he's doing in New Vestroia. * Baron: He's a Vester boy and also a big fan of Dan, Marucho, Shun and Drago. He is kind and loyal to the Brawlers Baron battles with Haos Bakugan. He is partnered with Haos Nemus and the Bakugan Trap, Piercian. He is 12 going to be 13. At one point, Baron did battle with Runo's Tigerra, but lost her to Spectra in the first episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. When on earth,he shows signs of a crush on Runo. Villains *'King of the Vestals': Prince Hydron's father and ruler of the Vestals. He is angered when the Resistance manages to destroy the Alpha and Beta contorllers. *'Prince Hydron': The Prince is the leader of the Vexos. He isn't seen battling anyone yet in the series, but it is revealed in "Facing Ace" that he has petrified and is in possession of the Brawling Bakugan: Runo's Tigrerra, Julie's Gorem, Marucho's Preyas and Angelo/Diablo Preyas, Shun's Skyress, and Alice's Hydranoid, and he is currently setting off to complete his collection by getting his hands on Dan's Drago. He has a habit of twirling a little piece of his hair. Vexos *'Spectra Phantom': Spectra is part of the evil Vexos organization. He is mysterious and wears a mask, battling with the Pyrus attribute. He uses the Bakugan Trap, Metalfencer, and is partnered with Pyrus Viper Helios. He seems to want Drago even though his prince demands for Spectra to capture Drago for him. He is suspicious and it seems as if he is going to betray Prince Hydron shown in episode 6. In episode 12, Mira's suspicions of Spectra prove to be true when he removes his mask and is, in fact, Mira's brother, Keith. *'Mylene Pharaoh': Mylene is the only girl in the evil Vexos organization. Mylene prefers the Aquos attribute. Strong and loyal to Vexos, she doesn't trust Spectra and has her own agenda. She is partnered with her Aquos Elico and uses Tripod Theta as her Bakugan Trap. She sees Hydron as nothing but a spoiled brat. *'Volt Luster': Volt is part of the evil Vexos organization. Volt uses Haos Bakugan and prefers to battle with his strength rather than his mind. He holds a Dynamo Trap Bakugan and partners with his Haos Brontes. *'Gus Grav': Gus is part of the new evil Vexos organization. He is a macho, Subterra Brawler and is powerful in battle. He uses Hexados as a Trap Bakugan and teams up with the Subterra Vulcan. *'Shadow Prove': Shadow is a part of the evil Vexos organization. He battles with Darkus attribute, and is cruel and merciless in battle. He uses Fortress (Not to be confused with Fourtress) as a Trap Bakugan and is partnered with Darkus Hades who seems to look like Alpha Hydranoid. *'Lync Volan': Lync is part of the evil Vexos organization. He uses Ventus Bakugan and thinks he's unbeatable. He uses Wired as his Bakugan Trap and is partnered with Ventus Altair. He wearing a long cloak to help conceal his battle maneuvers. * Mira Clay: Mira is a subterra type brawler. Mira is a Vester girl and leader of the Resistance. She is also Professor Clay's daughter. She is accepted by the Brawlers but not entirely trusted. She also has a missing brother, whom she suspects may be Spectra due to their similar way of tossing their bakugan, but in episode 12 it is revealed that Spectra is Keith. She is partnered with Subterra Wilda. She is 16 years-old, and wish she could find her missing brother someday, so that he can join the team in order to help free the Bakugan. She also has a major crush on Ace but won't admit to it. In episode 19, she betrays the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance to follow Spectra and find out what he's doing in New Vestroia. Minor Characters *'Professor Clay': Mira Clay's father, he works in a lab in Alpha City, creating and testing on Bakugan. He no longer cares about his daughter's welfare, but instead is caught up with making the strongest, perfect Bakugan. *'Keith Clay': Mira Clay's older brother. His fashion of tossing and catching Bakugan is remarkably similar to those of Spectra Phantom's. When Mira asked her father about Keith, he simply told her that he was no more. Later it was revealed in episode 12 that he is Spectra when he removed his mask in front of Mira. Game Bakugan for New Vestroia are Bakuneon (Set E), Bakubronze (Set F), Bakuglow (Set G) And, Bakusteel, all of which but the the later are released. Appeared Bakugan Season 1 *'Invasion of the Vestals' :Ventus Falconeer :Aquos Sirenoid :Subterra Juggernoid :Pyrus Saurus :Darkus Gargonoid :Haos Blade Tigrerra :Pyrus Viper Helios :Pyrus Apollonir :Aquos Frosch :Haos Lars Lion :Subterra Clayf :Ventus Oberus :Darkus Exedra :Haos Mega Nemus :Pyrus Neo Dragonoid :Aquos Limulus :Pyrus Limulus :Ventus Limulus :Ventus Fly Beetle :Haos Verias :Subterra Thunder Wilda :Ventus Atmos :Haos Freezer *'Facing Ace' :Subterra Fear Ripper :Haos Falconeer :Darkus Percival :Pyrus Neo Dragonoid :Darkus Alpha Hydranoid :Ventus Storm Skyress :Aquos Preyas :Haos Blade Tigrerra :Subterra Hammer Gorem The 4 Bakugan above were only seen as bronze statues *'Get Psyched' :Darkus Anchorsaur :Haos Jelldon :Haos Rafflesian :Darkus Hammersaur :Darkus Atchibee :Haos Mega Nemus *'Marucho's Mission' :Aquos Jelldon :Aquos Fly Beetle :Aquos Freezer The above are the three Bakugan which Mylene Pharaoh threw away. :Aquos Elfin :Aquos Wontu :Ventus Elfin :Aquos Abis Omega :Darkus Elfin :Aquos Stug :Aquos Clawcer :Aquos Trap Tripod Theta *'A Taste of Defeat' :Pyrus Trap Scorpion :Subterra Primo Vulcan :Subterra Trap Hexados :Pyrus Neo Dragonoid *'Return of a Friend' :Ventus Ingram :Ventus Trap Hylash :Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid x2 :Pyrus Viper Helios :Pyrus Neo Dragonoid :Pyrus Primo Vulcan *'Cyber Nightmare' :Ventus Altair :Haos Atmos :Subterra Trap Baliton :Subterra Fly Beetle :Subterra Verias (Flashback) :Darkus Anchorsaur *'What's the Plan?' :Pyrus Verias :Pyrus Jelldon :Subterra Rafflesian :Pyrus Freezer :Haos Anchorsaur :Haos Hammersaur :Darkus Goblinball :Aquos Wontu *'Freedom Run' :Haos Mega Brontes :Darkus Trap Falcon Fly :Ventus Trap Wired :Ventus Altair :Subterra Hynoid :Haos Anchorsaur :Haos Hammersaur *'Surprise Visitor' :Aquos Elfin :Darkus Sylvee *'Gate Crashers' :Haos Mega Nemus :Ventus Altair :Ventus Trap Wired :Haos Trap Piercian *'Voices in the Night' :Aquos Elico :Subterra Elico :Haos Elico :Darkus Freezer (Flashback) :Darkus Percival :Darkus Trap Falcon Fly *'Duel in the Dunes' :Aquos Trap Tripod Epsilon :Aquos Elfin :Subterra Mega Brontes :Haos Mega Brontes :Darkus Elfin :Ventus Elfin :Haos Trap Dynamo *'Last One Standing' :Aquos Elico :Darkus Percival :Haos Mega Brontes :Haos Trap Dynamo :Aquos Elfin The Bakugan above appeared in a Flashback of the two episodes before. :Ventus Ingram :Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (Hades in disguise) :Ventus Trap Hylash :Darkus Hades :Darkus Trap Fortress *'Show Me the Power' :Pyrus Trap Metalfencer :Pyrus Trap Scorpion :Pyrus Viper Helios :Pyrus Neo Dragonoid *'Dude, Where's my Bakugan?' :Pyrus Apollonir :Pyrus Neo Dragonoid :Pyrus Viper Helios :Pyrus Trap Metalfencer :Haos Mega Nemus :Subterra Thunder Wilda *'Gone, Gone Bakugan' :Pyrus Apollonir :Pyrus Neo Dragonoid :Pyrus Viper Helios :Haos Mega Nemus :Subterra Thunder Wilda :Subterra Clayf :Haos Lars Lion :Ventus Oberus :Dakus Exedra :Aquos Frosch *'Family Ties' :Pyrus Apollonir :Pyrus Neo Dragonoid :Darkus Hades :Aquos Elico *'Beta City Blues' :Aquos Elico :Darkus Hades :Pyrus Neo Dragonoid :Haos Mega Nemus *'Brotherly Love' :Pyrus Neo Dragonoid :Darkus Percival :Subterra Thunder Wilda :Pyrus Cyborg Helios :Subterra Trap Baliton *'Underground Take Down' :Ventus Storm Skyress :Darkus Alpha Hydranoid :Aquos Preyas :Haos Blade Tigrerra :Subterra Hammer Gorem The Bakugan above were only seen as bronze statues :Haos Mega Brontes :Haos Mega Nemus :Darkus Hades :Ventus Ingram :Aquos Elico :Aquos Elfin :Pyrus Neo Dragonoid :Darkus Percival :Pyrus TrapSpyderfencer :Darkus Trap Dark Hound :Ventus Trap Spitarm :Subterra Trap Grakas Hound :Haos Trap Brachium :Aquos Trap Grafias *'Wall to Wall Brawl' :Aquos Elfin :Pyrus Neo Dragonoid :Darkus Percival :Pyrus Trap Spyderfencer :Darkus Trap Dark Hound :Ventus Trap Spitarm :Subterra Trap Grakas Hound :Haos Trap Brachium :Aquos Trap Grafias :Haos Mega Brontes :Haos Mega Nemus :Darkus Hades :Ventus Ingram :Haos Elico :Ventus Elfin :Subterra Thunder Wilda *'Ultimate Bakugan' :Aquos Elfin :Pyrus Neo Dragonoid :Darkus Percival :Pyrus Trap Spyderfencer :Darkus Trap Dark Hound :Ventus Trap Spitarm :Subterra Trap Grakas Hound :Haos Trap Brachium :Aquos Trap Grafias :Haos Mega Nemus :Ventus Ingram :Subterra Thunder Wilda :Ventus Storm Skyress :Darkus Alpha Hydranoid :Aquos Preyas :Haos Blade Tigrerra :Subterra Hammer Gorem The 5 Bakugan above were only seen as bronze statues :Pyrus Cyborg Helios :Pyrus Fencer :Haos Spindle :Aquos Leefram :Darkus Foxbat :Ventus Klawgor :Subterra Scraper :Maxus Helios :Maxus Dragonoid *'Final Countdown' :Aquos Elfin :Darkus Percival :Haos Mega Nemus :Ventus Ingram :Subterra Thunder Wilda :Ventus Storm Skyress :Darkus Alpha Hydranoid :Aquos Preyas :Haos Blade Tigrerra :Subterra Hammer Gorem The 5 Bakugan above were only seen as bronze statues :Haos Mega Brontes :Aquos Elico :Maxus Helios :Maxus Dragonoid *'Reunion' :Maxus Helios :Maxus Dragonoid :Pyrus Cyborg Helios :Pyrus Fencer :Haos Spindle :Aquos Leefram :Darkus Foxbat :Subterra Scraper :Ventus Klawgor :Pyrus Neo Dragonoid :Pyrus Trap Spyderfencer :Haos Trap Brachium :Aquos Trap Grafias :Subterra Trap Grakas Hound :Darkus Trap Dark Hound :Ventus Trap Spitarm :Subterra Thunder Wilda :Aquos Elico :Haos Brontes :Subterra Primo Vulcan :Aquos Elfin :Darkus Percival :Haos Mega Nemus :Haos Verias :Darkus Anchorsaur :Darkus Hammersaur :Aquos Sirenoid :Aquos Preyas :Subterra Gorem :Haos Blade Tigrerra :Ventus Ingram :Ventus Storm Skyress :Darkus Alpha Hydranoid :Pyrus Appolonir :Aquos Frosch :Subterra Clayf :Ventus Oberus :Darkus Excedra :Haos Lars Lion :Aquos Limulus :Ventus Atmos Other *'Maxus Unleashed' **Exclusive promo on Cartoon Network.com **Unlocked by exclusive code: drago **Recap :Pyrus Viper Helios :Pyrus Apollonir :Pyrus Cyborg Helios :Darkus Alpha Hydranoid :Subterra Thunder Wilda :Pyrus Neo Dragonoid :Darkus Trap Dark Hound :Pyrus Trap Spyderfencer :Haos Trap Brachium :Maxus Helios :Subterra Trap Baliton :Pyrus Trap Metalfencer :Pyrus Trap Scorpion :Ventus Altair Season 2 *'Six Degrees of Destruction' :Pyrus Apollonir :Aquos Frosch :Haos Lars Lion :Subterra Clayf :Ventus Oberus :Darkus Exedra : : : Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia